The Fifth Toguro Fighter
by Jgal
Summary: The Toguro Team has a fifth fighter! and when Hiei couldn't defeat her she stole his soul. Now the guys have less than 24 hors to save him... or share the same fate.
1. Victory orNot

Disclaimer: Does that say it all?

**The Fifth Toguro Fighter**

**Chapter One**

"**Victory….. or Not" **

"And the winner buy death is team Urameshi!" Juri shouted after Toguro's body fell to the ground after Yusuke's final attack. The Spirit Detective dropped to his knees as the crowds cheered, screamed, and hollered at their victory.

"They did it. They did it!" Keiko and Botan screamed while nearly choking Shizuru with there hugs. Kurama, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Hiei raced to their caption at the center of the arena. He was so drained of his energy he could barley stay awake. "Rest now Yusuke, you deserved it." said Kurama, allowing the detective's head to rest on his shoulder. "Yeah, you whipped the floor with that baka Toguro!" Kuwabara agreed throwing his fists around wildly.

"Stop that before you embarrass yourself." (Hiei obviously)

Koemma gazed over to Sakeo, who was standing there unmoved at the sudden destruction of his favorite team member. "In case you want to give up we'll be fighting next. And let me tell you you don't stand a chance!"

Koto raised from her seat with mic in hand, "Well this is a first people. Out of the shadows of the human world and with odds totally against them all the way, team Urameshi has trampled over team Toguro. Let me remind you that no one has defeated Toguro in over fifty years! This has been quite a phenomenon!"

The audience cheered louder; in both praise and retortment.

"Now unless if the fill-in members participate in the final match, the victory will go to team Urameshi!"

The prince gave Skeo an evil grin, "So what do you say Mop Top? Are you going to forfeit or fight me? He he he."

The multi billionaire shrugged, "Actually, I'm not going to do either."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the arena and even the stadium stopped the commotion to understand what he said.

Demon 1: "Was that right? Did he just say he wasn't going to fight?"

Demon 2: "Yeah, nor was he going to forfeit."

Demon 3: "What do you thin he means?'

Demon 4: "Beats me."

Demon 5: "Do you suppose they have another fighter?"

Hiei gave Sakeo I degusted-bored leer, "Obviously that man has gone senile." "Don't be so sure. He probably has some sort of plan." Kurama replied while lifting Yusuke to his feet with an arm around his shoulder.

Just then Sakeo snapped his fingers and the doors on the stadium creaked open. Out of the blinding light from the doorway came a tall slinder woman. With long black hair, green eyes, and stinning silver ninja outfit.

Everyone starred in awe of the newest fighter. (Guys for obvious reasons)

Koto snapped back to focus and announced, "I can't believe it everyone. Ladies and gentlemen in case you don't remember; for a short time the Toguro team had five fighters. One of them was so seldom used that it refused to come for many years. But I guess the latest action of this tournament has brought this prodigal fighter back home. Allow me to introduce to you…Neverteiaou!"

"Never…teiaou?" Yusuke questioned to himself and the other team members. "Have you guys seen this chick around?'

Kurama: "Sadly no. I haven't seen or heard of her my whole life. Hiei?"

Hiei: "If she fought so little in this tournament it means that she was no use to be even mentioned."

Yusuke: "In other words 'no'. And you Koenma?"

Koenma: (wide-eyed) "Where had she been my whole life?"

Everyone: (facefaults)

Sakeo turned to the new fighter, "Glad you could join us Neverteiaou. I hope your flight here was enjoyable."

Nerteiaou folded her arms in mild boredom, "First Class cabin and all the cavear I could eat? These fighters had better be strong to make this worth that torture. I'm not the fancy type,"

"Believe me, they are strong."

All the guys starred confused as the new fighter entered the ring. None of them knew just how to comprehend her. She didn't seem like a real warrior; nor could they since any spirit energy from her. "So we just need to beat her and we'll win? Sounds easy enough." Hiei said tying the white strip back on the jegan eye. "I'm not sure about that. There must be a reason why they restrained this fighter from the tournament for so long." Kurama replied.

"Well I don't know about you but I have a feeling that I've seen her before from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it." Kuwabara said scratching his head. But no one really heard him.

Yusuke chuckled a little, "So eh, who's going first?"

Hiei stretched out his fingers and slammed a fist in his palm, "I'll go."

"No way shrimp man, you can't hit girls!" Kuwabara shouted angrily.

"And why not?" he replied uninterested in his prattle.

"Because it's against you honor code!"

"Your honor code fool, not mine," the three-eyed demon gazed to the audience, catching a glimpse of his twin sister watching him from a section that had not been destroyed in the last few battles. "This girl's energy is too weak to really fight against. So I'll just inflict enough damage so she'll give up easily. Just watch; this is going to be the easiest fight ever."

Yusuke: (over voice)

Well what do you know just as we start to think that we've won it they bring out a ringer. Don't let that kocky personality fool you this chick's got Hiei's hands full. Not to mention that her blood can turn into deadly swords and needles. I bet that Dragon of the Darkness Flame could be useful right now.

Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho!

* * *

As usual the first chapter is always shacky and with a cliffhanger. Plus I had the idea for this during the long stretch of reruns from the first of the final round episode. So everything about the owners putting up their lives and the arena being destroyes and Kwabara's 'death' never happened. Does that make any sense? 

Anyway Read and Review!


	2. Swords and Dragons

Hey everybody! So far we left our team with a mysterious fem fetal in a very crappy chapter. I hope this proves a little better.

WARNING: Some scenes may qualify this as a PG-13 fic. I'm not sure if so but tell me if it does okay?

YuYu Hakusho is not mine.

**The Fifth Toguro Fighte****r**

**Chapter Two**

Announcer:

Yusuke and his teamhave defeated the notorious Toguro Brothers. The last battle was going to be between Sakeo and Koenma when the mad billionaire decided he wasn't fighting, nor was he surrendering. Then the prodigal Toguro fighter Neverteiaou appeared to avenge the death of her team. Now Hiei has challenged this new fighter to clinch a permanent victory for his team. Has he recovered enough from Bui to muster enough strength to defeat this rouge mistress.

"**Swords and Dragons" **

Hiei stayed in the ring while the others back out to the sandlot. His opponent, Neverteiaou calmly step forward toward the fire demon till they were face to face. "You have quite a nerve to show up in this tournament so late. Even after the rest of your team met a horrible fate against us." Hiei said to intimidate her to forfeit.

"I never really liked Toguro's company anyway."

With that Hiei shrugged, "Not surprised, I've yet to see a team mate that likes them anyway."

"Actually the older brother way much more enjoyable, the younger is a little too stiff for me."

With that the entire team paused in shock.

Yusuke (points in disbelief): "Whoa Whoa whoa! Are you saying you DATED the Toguro brothers?!"

Neverteiaou: "Yes. But the big one was still not over Genki yet. Poor guy."

Yusuke: _"And she likes the short, creepy contortionist better?"_

Hiei drew out his sword and posed to an attack stance, "Are you ready to loose?"

Neverteiaou crouched down into the same stance, "I was going to ask you to the same thing."

Juri rushed to the center of the ring, "This new match will be Hiei and the last Toguro fighter Neverteiaou. Now begin!"

With a dong from the bell the two fighters charged for each other. Hiei slashed his sword at her, she dauged his attack at incredible speeds. Neverteiaou threw a hard punch but he slipped away just in time.

Koto: "My goodness people, the two fighters seem to match each other in speed and attacks. None of them have touched however but we're sure to get to see some blood soon."

Yusuke looked all around the ring, catching slight glimpses of the two fighting it out in untraceable speeds. "Kurama, can you trace them?"

"No. They're moving too fast for even my eyes to follow." The kitsune answered as he bandaged up Yusuke's wounds. Then they heard a loud scream from somewhere in the ring.

"Aahh!"

The two fighters stopped at opposite side of the fighting ring. Hiei was catching his breath while Neverteiaou was gripping the side of her right arm to stop the bleeding.

Koto grinned from ear to ear with the excitement, "Wow that was terrific people. Apparently somewhere in the battle Hiei had got behind Neverteiaou for backhand slash attack. But luckily she saw that coming and only got a very bloody gash then a fatal blow. Now this is the kind of action we're looking for!"

Crowds: Out of control cheering.

Neverteiaou quietly laughed as she tightened the stratch on her arm, "I must admit Hiei, this is the first time in decades that an opponent has ever wounded me enough to draw blood. You must be honored about that."

Hiei held his sword close ready to strike again, "Indeed. Unless you want to surrender your name will soon be lefty."

Neverteiaou: "That's a pretty bold statement for someone you'll do anything to himself to become the best."

Hiei: "What do you mean?"

Neverteiaou gentily removed her hand off her wound and gracefully spread the blood on her hand to the last portions of her hair, "Take a look at yourself: a third eye that isn't real, that strange tattoo around your arm. You keep saying you're better than everyone yet you constantly try to upgrade your body than your spirit. You draw your strength from outside sources rather than in yourself. It's quite pathetic."

Enraged by her words Hiei fired up his spirit ora and prepared his fists of the mortal flame. "You should watch those words missy, the last time someone insulted the jegan they ended up as smear marks on the arena walls."

"We'll see." And with that she pulled a dagger out of her robes and cut a deep gash in her palm. The audience only watched in grotest.

Kuwabara: "Eww gross! Why is she doing that to herself?!"

Kurama: "It must be part of some ritual, or a technique."

Yusuke: "Hiei'd better watch out."

Neverteiaou raised her wounded hand and arm high into the air. A black and red ora surrounded her appendage as she focused her spirit energy into it. Splitsh! Something large suddenly sprung up from her hand wound and flew into the air. When it came down and hit her hand it forged into a long and lethely sharp sword with a demon-like hilt.

Yusuke, Kurama, Koenma, and Kuwabara: "What the heck?!"

Kuwabara covered his mouth to avoid throwing up. "Now that's the grossest thing I've ever seen. Did you see just how that swords just popped out like a pimple out of her arm I tell you that's gross."

Yusuke turned to Koenma who was watching the fight in both fear and disgust, "Hey sucker mouth, do you know of any demons that can make swords out of their blood?"

Koema: "Well…. I have heard of demons that create paint and make up from blood like that Shenobi Gama. And there are some demons whose blood turns to acids that is flung at the opponents. But swords? I don't know if that such a demon exists."

Kuwabara; "So what are saying? She's human?"

Koenma: "I didn't say that either. I'm just saying that that sort of power is unknown to spirit world intelligence."

Kurama: _"That means that if Hiei wants to defeat her he'll have to bring her down quickly and with minimal injuries to her. Or else she'll end up with an arsenal of weapons to use against him." _

Neverteiaou swung her sword around to get a feel of the blade, "Impressive don't you think. The blood from an open would becomes a deadly blade when added with spirit energy. But what's better is that the wound is instantly healed after the blade is released. It's not an easy trick to learn that's for sure."

Hiei: "Let's get this over with."

Again they took off. Racing around each other striking one attack while avoiding their opponent's.

The rest of team Urameshi watched anxiously.

Both swords clashed together. The pressure from both masters grew so strong that the steel blades were up to the point breaking. Just then Hiei grinned and disappeared out of sight.

Neverteiaou: "What? Where did he go?"

Hiei quickly reappeared behind her with his sword aiming for her back. Without a second to loose she sensed his presence and turned her head around quickly, brushing her long hair against him and thrust her sword at him.

Hiei suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest and stomach and backed away.

Yusuke gasped in shock of what he saw when they stopped running again. Hiei had deep clean lines of blood across his chest as well as a slash across his stomach. He had already wrapped his left arm over his thorax to slow the out flowing blood.

"But…how?" he then heard the woman's muffled laughter from the other side. When he looked over she was finger-combing her hair, with sharp needles tied within the strands. Yusuke then remembered her whipping her blood into her hair from the gaudge on her arm.

Yusuke rushed to the edge of the ring nearest to his demon friend, "You better back down from this fight Hiei, and let one of us take over. This girl's too much for you!"

"Forget it Urameshi. I'm not leaving until she's down." With that Hiei began to charge for the Dragon of the Darkness Flame attack.

Kurama: "Hiei don't. You still haven't fully recovered from you last battle with Bui. It'll kill you."

Hiei: "Leave me alone I know what I'm doing!"

Neverteiaou watched her opponent's ora grow in black flames around him with lighting and thunder clashing. "So you're going with your most desperate attack. Oh well, I can to the same as well." She raised her right hand to her face and concentrated deeply. From the elbow up a black fire serpent slithered to her hand.

Hiei halted his energy when he turned to his opponent and saw the very dragon he was trying to summon resting in her hand like bird with its master. It moved its head closer to Neverteiaou and rubbed its head against her cheek like a feline. Among that the great dragon of the underworld was purring to this human-like creature as if it was its owner. _"It can't be. How can she summon the Dragon of the Darkness Flame so easily and control it without suffering its wrath. It's not possible!"_

Koenma: "Gees loese she can control the darkness flame aswell?!"

Kurama: "Yes, and apparently with greater control than even Hiei has."

Yusuke: "Than how the heck is he going to beat something like that?"

Hiei grew angrier and charged his attack further, "I'm not going to ask how you did it, but my dragon will defeat yours. DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" His dragon erupted from his hands and spun toward Neverteiaou.

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Go my pet. It's time to eat." Neverteiaou's black fire dragon charged from her to his and immediately grew it size several fold.

Hiei watched in horror as his dragon was swallowed whole and the other flew toward him.

Yusuke: "Hiei get out of the way!"

Already the three-eyed apparition raced to the right getting only the aftershock of the attack on his back and fell to the other side of the ring. Unfortunately for the audience in line of the attack …well… let's just say that they won't be returning for next year's competition.

Koto gazed around the destroyed portion of the stadium where the dragon hit. "Boy I hope repairs doesn't come out of my paycheck. Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot to give you the update I was too occupied by the gruesome destruction that I forgot to do my job.

Ha hem; in the mists of their multiple attacks at each other we have witnessed the prodigal fighter's signature move the 'Blades of Blood' attack. A move that activate when the user's blood is mixed with spirit energy and forges into deadly weapons like swords, daggers, long needles, and axes; she use to do Bui's iron works. A move I must inform you hasn't been witnessed in forty years.

With a few slashes of those blades Neverteiaou had Hiei apprehended. But with sheer determination he brought up his dragon again. But who would have known that she can control the dragon too. This has been the first time in Dark Tournament history that two 'Dragons of the Darkness Flame' has been used at the same time, and against each other I might add!"

Yusuke and the others watched as Hiei tried to get up from the ground but with little success. With deep cuts on his chest and a gauge in his stomach, (not to mention a second degree burn on his back) the black-haired demon struggled with all his might to get back on his feet.

Juri jumped from her hiding place behind the arena doors and raced to Hiei, "Now with no further ado I will begin the count. One …two ...three …four …"

Kurama: _"I don't know weather to encourage him to stay down or stand up. He can't fight with those injuries. But if he doesn't it'll be over for the rest of us." _

"…seven…eight…"

* * *

Kuwabara: "Yeo Kuwabara's here and let me tell you things are getting creepy. Not only has our own shorty a hard time fighting this babe, but she's completely changed the rules of the tournament! Now we all have to fight her in order to win. If you thought that bad dragons and pointy things are all we have to be worried for well you're wrong. Don't miss Yu yu hakusho! I still think I've seen her before."

Jgal: Read and Review


	3. The Soul Catcher

**The Fifth Toguro Fighter**

**Chapter Three**

Announcer:

"The battle against Hiei and the mysterious Neverteiaou had begun. In a clash of fists and swords Hiei seemed to have the upper hand. But Neverteiaou had her own move to use against him. In final desperation Hiei summoned the Dragon of the Darkness Flame to stop her for good. Unfortunately she could also control the dragon and has had seriously injured the fire apparition. Now it is up to the rest of team Urameshi and the tournament comity to defeat this unknown fighter."

**"The Soul Catcher"**

Down on the ground, weary from the fight with Neverteiaou, the fire apparition Hiei desperately struggles to stand up on his feet again. Overwhelming pains shot through his body from various cuts and burns all over his skin from the battle. His friends on the sideline call out to him, encouraging him to hang on and live.

"Four…five….six…."

He listened to the announcer count off the time he was on the floor, fighting to stay both in the tournament; and alive. His vision began to blur and fade from blood loss, which made it hard to see where everything was.

"Seven …eight….nine…"

With the last of his strength he looked up to the audience. High up the upper section of the stadium he focused of the image of Yukina sitting there. He could see her mouthing the words "Stay strong Hiei. You can do it."

"_I'm sorry sister. This is part of the reason why I never told you. If I die in a battle like this you'd only feel like you lost a friend, not a brother,"_ "Ah." He fell back on the ground drained of all his strength and energy.

"Ten! The winner by ten counts out is Neverteiaou! "

Yusuke and Kurama ran into the ring, passing Neverteiaou, and rushed to Hiei's side. "Is he…?" Yusuke dared to ask as Kurama gently pressed his fingers on the neck. "He's alive, just exhausted from using the last of his spirit energy on that last attack." The kitsune answered as he tossed Hiei's left arm around his shoulder. Yusuke took the right and carefully they carried him back to the others.

Yukina shot up from her seat and rushed to the aisle.

Botan: "Where are you going Yukina?'

Yukina: "I have to help him. Hiei's in terrible pain."

Keiko: "Well wait for us to come with you. Shizuru, are joining us."

Shizuru: "Might as well, no point in staying around here? Besides ever since that Never girl showed up I've had a bad vib about being here. Oger?

Oger (George): "I'm coming too!"

The two boys Yusuke and Kurama handed Hiei to Kuwabara as they stepped down from the ring. "Is he going to be alright?" the red-headed teen asked examining the wounds inflicted on the uncounsus yoki.

Kurama: "He'll live, but it's going to take a lot of time and energy to heal him. We're going to need both Botan and Yukina to help him."

Just then Hiei started to wake. He opened his eyes to see the faces of his worried comrades. "Oh great, the first thing I see after a near death experience is that oaf of a human." (a.k.a Kuwabara)

In sudden joy everyone huddled around him, nearly dog piling him.

Yusuke: "You had us worried there Hiei."

Kurama: "Next time you want to take on a surprise fighter let us handle him first."

Hiei smiled only a little, _"So, this is what's it's like to have friends."_ Then his focus changed to their current situation, "Wait a minuet what happens to us now?"

They all looked over at Juri and Neverteiaou on the stage.

Koenma: "It seems like our fate is up to the Comity now."

Yusuke: "Darn it."

Juri stood by Neverteiaou to explain how to make the announcements. "Well despite the sudden shift of the players and number of fights won how do you think we should handle the rest of this round?"

"Simple, we follow the rules of the semifinals and see who'll defeat all the other team's members." Neverteiaou said looking at the scoreboard and the number of wins on each side.

Juri: "But miss, I don't think the comity would like it if we just changed the rules just like that between rounds. They specifically said that in the final round…"

Neverteiaou: "The comity is dead."

Juri: (shocked) "What did you say? What do you mean the comity's dead?!"

Neverteiaou: "Just as I said; the comity is dead. They have been before the finals began. The only one left is Sakeo, and I doubt he'll mind. Besides, that last fight is just the spur I needed to get myself going again. In a way they still have an advantage. They still have all their fighters while there is just little old me left."

The lizard-like referee skipped on over to Sakeo at the edge of the ring, "You don't mind if we change the rules for this round right sir?"

He closed his eyes in mild interest, "You just have some fun Neverteiaou. It doesn't matter."

Juri: "Alright if the other team agrees will continue on with this new round of the tournament."

The crowds cheered even louder than before. Screaming threats to the boys and praises for the female fighter.

Juri then cupped her microphone and whispered to Neverteiaou, "But I doubt they'll agree to fight with you now. How will you convince them?"

Neverteiaou: "Believe me, they'll fight."

With not a delay she reached into a pocket of her suit and pulled out a small, black bag. She placed a teaspoon of grounded up gemstones from the bag into her palm and gave it a gentile blow.

Neverteiaou: "Luos fo ym detaefed eof, evael ruoy citehtap ybod dna nioj em otni ruoy tsetaerg eramthgin." (Note: put a mirror against every word and you'll see what she's saying.)

As she said the words the powdery fragments began to swirl around like a miniature tornado.

Yusuke looked to the ring when he suddenly sensed a strange shift in the energy around them, "Just what the heck is she doing now? Hasn't this competition been strange enough?" all of a sudden Kurama and Koenma started to panic over the wounded fighter.

Yusuke: "What up with you two?"

Koenma: "Yusuke, you'd better take a look at this."

Yusuke: "At what?"

Kurama: "Hiei."

Confused the Spirit Detective gazed at the yoki on the ground, his upper body supported by both the redheads. His heart nearly stopped when saw the lifeless expression on his friend's face. His skin was pale white and the eyes were empty of any feeling. He was breathing rapidly as if someone had scared him half to death. "What's happening to him?!"

Kurama: "I don't know. I honestly don't know!"

Hiei's head then leaned back as a steamy stream slowly floated out of his mouth and hovered above the group like an eerie cloud. He soon fell limp in their arms.

Kuwabara: "Alright what in the world is that?!"

Koenma: "Hiei's….soul!"

The ball of a spirit drifted toward the arena, and toward Neverteiaou.

Yusuke watched horrified as the soul of one of his best friends floated to his enemy. Seeing the witch's sparkly powder surround the soul to form a rectangular silver crystal, with the spirit imprisoned inside. "Neverteiaou! What have you done to him?!"

The raven-haired warrior gazed at the new formed crystal hovering above her hand and the image of the owner appearing inside. "Nothing really. I just removed the very soul from his body and placed it in here." The after image of Hiei pounded on the glass side of the prison. "If you want him back you'll have to beat me. But if you loose you'll join the same fate."

The Spirit Detective clinched his fists in burning rage. _"What am I supposed to do? I can't endanger the others. But I can't leave Hiei like this."_ Yusuke quickly turned to Kurama for guidance, "Do you know of that kind of power Kurama?" desperately.

Kurama: "Yes, now that I reconize it. It's an old incantation that imprisons the victim's soul inside a crystal gem. The image of the soul's form appears inside and supposedly is aware of what's going on around him."

Yusuke: "Well that's good."

Kurama: "No it isn't. The slightest touch to the gem could cause serious damage to the captured spirit inside. Worst of all is that if the soul is gone from the body for more then a day; the transfer back will be impossible. Once the soul is gone for that long the user can gain the energy still trapped inside."

He released his grip and turned to the rest of the gang, "Well what do you say? I'm not saying we should abandon him, but I don't want to put you guys in any more danger. So, should we risk own lives and our souls to beat this chick?"

Everyone was a little hesitant about answering. They have already seen her fight and witnessing a soul being sucked from a friend is scary enough as it was. Kuwabara broke the silence with his usual shouting, "How can you even ASK something like that? Of course we're going to save him. He sure enough saved our butts plenty of times. I don't care if she can control that dark dragon better, or can eat people's souls…."

Kurama: "Actually it's more like absorbing."

Kuwabara: "Whatever. Anyway we're right behind you a hundred and ten percent. Right guys?"

Koenma stepped forward to the others, "You can count me in. As ruler of spirit world it's my duty to be sure that every soul is free from demons, apparitions, and monsters. I'm not letting that creature be the acceptation."

Yusuke then turned back to Kurama, "And you?"

The red-haired fox demon gazed at Neverteiaou in the ring with fire burning in his eyes. His fists clinched tight, and one hand ready to grab for his rose whip.

Yusuke: "Kurama?"

Kurama: "I'm fighting next."

**Kurama:**

"Kurama this time. It's my turn to battle against this Neverteiaou and save Hiei's soul. The techques of this fighter will change dramatically and will use some of my own attacks against me. Yoko might be my only chance. And Kuwabara finally reviels to us who she really is. Next time, on Yu Yu Hakusho."

* * *

Who is she? How would Kuwabara know her? Could give them an advantage? Read and Review! 


	4. Yoko vs Devourer

**Disclaimer: What's it goanna take to convince eneryone that do not own Yu Yu Hakusho?**

**The Fifth Toguro Fighter** Yoko vs. Devourer

**Chapter Four**

**Announcer: "Hiei had lost the battle against Neverteiaou. As punishment the tyrant had stolen his soul and imprisoned it inside a gemstone. Is Kurama strong enough to save him before it's too late?"**

Kurama stepped onto the stadium ring. Bound determined to defeat the last of the Toguro team. His eyes burning with rage.

Hiei, trapped inside the gemstone, looked around through clear walls. "Where am I? How did I get here?" he looked forward and saw Kurama gazing in his direction angrily. "Kurama?" Hiei then heard a chuckle and turned around to see a giant Neverteiaou holding his prison above her hand.

"Hmm. I see you're angry of what I did. Am I right? Judging by the look on you face it seems that this demon is more to you than I thought." The woman said starring straight into his eyes in interest.

Kurama glared at her even more and clinched his fists tighter.

"Yes I can see that. You two have been through a lot together, you bond is quite strong. Almost brotherly." (Note: I am NOT a Yoai writer.)

The kitsune pulled out a flower from his hair and whipped it around till it became the rose whip. "I don't know what you are, but you WILL pay for the pain you caused."

Neverteiaou shrugged, "Please, put it on my bill." The gemstone above her hand then levitated high in the air and safe from the whips rang.

Juri raced in between the two fighters and raised her hand, "The next fight is Kurama vs. Neverteiaou. Now begin!"

Kurama with his whip and Neverteiaou with her blood sword; the two warriors charged toward on another. The woman thrashed her sword. Kurama quickly dodged out of the way and wrapped his deadly whip around the blade.

She jumped away to try to break free, but the thorns had broken through the sword's steel, shattering it into pieces.

Crack!

Neverteiaou gazed at the determined kitsune with surprise, but calmed just as quickly, "You're not going to be an easy one aren't yeah? I like that. Not I can see why Karisu liked you. Shame really. He used to say the same thing about me. Even aboutmy hair."

Yusuke:_ "Oh great she dated the entire team! Talk about having a weird taste in men."_

Kurama glared at Neverteiaou even more, "Since you can create weapons with your blood there's no use in simply cutting your skin.

She shrugged, "You're correct. You would have to think of a creative way to defeat me. But I guess that's your specialty isn't it?"

Kurama: "If that's the case I will have to kill you, by draining all your blood."

At that moment Kurama changed from his teenaged redhead self, to the grown, silver-haired Yoko Kurama. His golden eyes shot daggers at themysterious fighter, as he drew a deadly plant seed from the silky silver locks of his hair

Koto: "Oh Wow people! This has been my lucky day! My gorges beautiful hunka burnin fox has returned to the field for a comeback. This should spell trouble for Neverteiaou."

Kuwabara shouted in glee, "Alright this should put her down. You go Kurama!"

Koenma: "I just hope that Kurama is up to this. He nearly died fighting Karisu, and she will not be proven weak so easily."

Yuauke: "Koenma, don't jinx us."

"So, you can transform yourself to your true demonic form. Very well, I shall do the same." Neverteiaou said gazing upon the silver-haired Yoko.

The demon's stern expression changed as he saw the lady draw the same vile of the potion from her robes.

Yoko Kurama's eyes widened, _"Impossible! How could she have obtained the same potion!?"_

Sensing the Yoko's fear Neverteiaou grinned evilly as she drank a hard shot full of the juice, and tossed it out of the ring. Her eyes immediately began to glow bright red. Her hair grew infinitely long and white. She opened her mouth to reveal large sharp fangs as they grew and her face inched outward. In a time of four lingering minutes Neverteiaou had transformed into a white canine demon larger than Byako's demon's. (If you've seen Inuyasha she would look like Sesshomaru's full demon form.)

Kurama shook in his place gazing at the massive beast. "How can this be? It's impossible!

"The Devourer." Koenma said between quivers of fear behind his pacifier.

Yusuke glanced over to him fearfully, "The what?!"

Koenma: "A feral creature, originally a fictional character talked about amung animal demons. She was a normal she wolf thousands of years ago until humans destroyed her pack. In desperation she slaughtered and ate a village family to survive. But one of her victims was possessed by a demon. And, when she ate him, she became a maddening bloodthirsty monster. In a single night she devoured a hundred humans and demons alike, for forty years. It took my father's entire army just to capture and restrain the demon, and nearly all the power of the spirit world to kill it."

Kuwabara: "Yikes. And she's standing right there?!"

Koenma: "I don't know this happened, but it did. Now Kurama has to face the most feared demon in history."

Yoko straitened himself up, clinching the handle of his whip to the point of breaking. _"How is she doing this? The Devourer is just a legend concocted by the older demons to keep the younger one from traveling to the living world. However she's doing this, I must defeat her."_

The silver fox leeped high into the air and thrashed his whip forward. the vines wrapped around The Devourer's neck but the beast simple bit it off. she whipped her long tail as Yoko knocking him back to the ground.

The kitsune leaped back ready to go on the offensive again. But the rapid beast's eyes glowed as hundreds of thorny vines suddenly sprung up from the stadium floor. They wrapped and coiled around the silver fox, lifting him above the stadeum . The teeth of venomous thorns cut through his pale flesh making it bleed. Kurama screamed from the pain as his body slowly transformed back into the human Seuichi.

"Kurama!" the remaining team shouted as the vines released him and dropped him onto the floor with a hard thump.

A cruel thought struck Yusuke's heart like a steal arrow, _"This can't be right! He can't loose. If he looses that means his soul will be trapped too!"_

As soon as Kurama was down on the ground Neverteiaou quickly resumed her natural form. Except that her outfit had been torn off from changing and all that was left was a tight black high cut leotard. "So Kurama, is there anything you'd like to say before I seal you away?"

Kurana gazed up at her from the tiled stones of the stadium floor. His whole body shook as it bled from all sides. "Yes. Indeed I do."

Neverteiaou: "Oh really?"

"From fighting with you I know just what kind of demon you are." He glared at her with his usual stern yet emotionless tone, "You're a hallucination apparition. A rare Fear Demon, capable of possessing a human form and manipulating a victim's deepest, and most commonly, unknown fear into reality. Hiei's fear was that someone else would be able to hold a better control the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and use it against him. Mine was of the fearful might of madden creature that frightened me in tales I have long forgotten."

Yusuke: "So he's saying that he was afraid of this demon boggy man?"

Kuwabara: "I can'tblame him. That was pretty terrifying."

Neverteiaou grinned as she blew on another sprinkle of crystal dust and chanted her spell. Kurama collapsed on his side as his soul escaped from his mouth.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke shouted as he ran back into the ring and lifted his kitsune friend from the floor. "Speak to me Kurama. Please. Please wake up!"

But Kurama didn't respond to his desperate cries. His eyes were hollow and empty of their sparkle. His skin was pale from the blood loss, and his body laid limp in Yusuke's arms.

The Spirit Detective's eyes began to tear as he slammed his fist into the tile. "How can this have happened?! Kurama can't loose, he just can't!" After giving Neverteiaou a hateful glare he carried Kurama back to the others and laid him next to Hiei.

Meanwhile Kurama soul was imprisoned inside an oval shaped, pinkish gem not an inch away from Hiei's silver crystal. The image of Kurama opened his eyes to see the ground far below him. "Whoa! Where am I?" He turned to his left and saw Hiei through the transparent glass.

Hiei: "Hn. Welcome to the party."

(Back on the ground)

The tallest boy of the group took a closer look at Neverteiaou. To him she looked oddly familiar, even more so after she changed form. His eyes widened in shock. "Hey Urameshi. Remember the note that a lot of the guys were passing around during the last math test?"

Yusuke: "The answer sheet?"

Kuwabara: "No. The other one."

Yusuke: "The doodle you made of Imumoto in a Nazi uniform?"

Kuwabara: "No."

Yusuke: "In the tootoo?"

Kuwabara: "NO! The OTHER one."

Yusuke just starred at his friend for a moment. Then thought. (gasp) Thenrubbed his chin a little. And finally his eyes widened in surprise, "You have **GOT** to be kidding?"

"Nope."

"Are you saying that we're getting our $$es kicked by a…."

* * *

Don't you just hate me? Read and Review. 


End file.
